


The Arcade Scene

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crying, Eddie is goodest boi, M/M, Preteen Bois being bois, Song fic, and slurs, closeted richie, eddie my love, referenced homophobia, the arcade scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Richie gets peeved at Eddie and runs off to hang with Connor. It doesn’t how well.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Connor Bowers
Kudos: 116





	The Arcade Scene

“Eddie, my love.” Richie sang out loud and off key at Eddie.

“Richie, shut up.” 

“I love you sooo.” Richie sang out. He rushed a few paces of Eddie only to spin around and face Eddie. He put his hand to his chest and sent a sappy adoring look at Eddie. “How I’ve waited for you you’ll never know.” 

“Rich-“

“Please Eddie! Don’t make me wait too long.” Richie sang louder and more dramatically, acting as if he was in agony over the matter. 

“Oh my god.” Eddie groaned. 

“Eddie please write me just one line. Tell me your love is still only mine.” Richie moved to press against Eddie’s shoulder. He reached up and pinched one of Eddie’s cheeks. “Please Eds don’t make wait too long.” 

Eddie ripped his hand away and shoved him, but Richie continued serenading. He sang out sappy lyrics with exaggerated looks on his face and loving touches for comedic effect. It just served to infuriate Eddie. 

“Would you fucking quit it already?” He finally snapped. Richie backed off a second, raising his hands in defeat. 

“Jeez, Eds. It’s just a joke.” 

“And, I’ve told you. Don’t call me Eds!” Eddie continued.

“Yeah! Yeah! Shit.” Richie grew quiet after that. He shoved his hands into his pocket and slowed his walk until he was falling behind. Eddie had to walk painfully slow just to match pace. Eddie frowned. 

“Would you hurry up?” Eddie asked. “I’d like to get to the clubhouse before I turn 80.”

“Go without me then.” 

“What? Where are you going?” Eddie asked. 

“I don’t know. Why do you wanna know, Eds?” Richie snapped back. “Seems like you don’t want me here anyway.” 

“Richie, are you serious?” Eddie watched as Richie stopped at his house. He started walking up the driveway. “Rich!” 

Richie slammed the door closed behind him. 

***********************************

It all happened so fast. One second, he’s playing video games with Connor of all people. Richie knew it wasn’t the best idea; Bowers were like a plague on the town, but Connor was different. Connor laughed at all of his crude jokes as they pounded on the Street Fighter keys. He knew all the codes and shared his wisdom with Richie between matches. 

The first time had happened with Connor trying to bum a quarter and Richie not budging until he played a round with him. None of the other losers liked Street Fighter like he did, so it was hard to gauge his skills against an actual willing opponent. Then, Richie learned Connor hung around the arcade almost as much as Richie did, and they kept gaming together. 

Richie was glad for it on days like this. He loved his friends, but Connor was a nice change of pace. He never snapped at him or told him to shut up. They got along surprisingly well actually, riffing off each other as naturally as Eddie and him do. 

It made him forget the little skirmish with Eddie. In fact, Connor almost made Eddie miniscule. Richie felt a quiet hope in his chest, hoping that this would work out. That it would grow into...something. Something that Eddie didn’t seem to want. Exactly what Richie wasn’t sure, and honestly, he didn’t want to delve too deep. He just knew he liked hanging around Connor. A lot. 

So when Connor told him goodbye, Richie was eager to pull out another quarter and offer an excuse for more time. That was his nail in the coffin. 

Bowers are all the same after all. He should’ve know. 

Of course, Henry would pick that day to frequent the arcade. And of course like a bloodhound, Henry picked out the exact sore spot to shock Richie to the core. Slurs were being hurled at him, burning as if he had actually been struck. Richie turned to Connor, looking, hopping for some kind of defense. Instead, Connor only gave him an uncertain look for a second before he spat the same slurs at him. 

Fuck the Bowers. 

Richie fled the arcade before Henry and his goons could decided to give chase. Then, he ran farther just in case Henry did decide to chase him. He finally stopped, heaving and gasping in the town park. The events played back in his mind in choppy bits. 

Then, the tears started. He felt a toxic mix of emotions: terror, outrage, betrayal….

Heartbreak. 

The worst part is that they were right. The thought spawned a cold weight in his stomach. He suddenly wanted to vomit. 

He sat on a bench and curled in on himself, trying in a way to keep it all in. The tears just kept pouring though. He hated everything. He hated himself. He hated that he had to have these stupid goddamn feelings-

“There you are!” 

Richie looked up. Eddie of all people was running towards him. Richie rushed to scrub the tears from his face, but Richie knew it was too late. 

“Jesus, Rich. Are you crying?” 

“Yes, I just got through fucking your mom. It was magical.” Richie said with a biting tone. Eddie just stared at him with a strange, almost fascinated look. “What? Take a picture, why don’t you?”

Eddie shook his head and then sat down. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing! Shit, just leave me alone.” 

“No. Tell me.” Eddie said. 

“It’s none of your business!” 

“Rich.” Eddie leaned on Richie. Richie groaned, but Eddie just kept pressing into Richie’s side. Richie has to kick out his legs to keep himself from falling. Eddie then poked at Richie’s arm, his thigh, his ribs-

Richie let out strangled laugh. “Quit it, Eds.” 

“You gonna tell me what’s up?” 

“No!” 

That started a light skirmish on the bench. Richie shoved and poked at Eddie while Eddie did the same. It devolved into shrieking and laughter before the two finally quit, slumping down on the bench in a huffing heap leaning against each other. 

Richie leaned against Eddie. Eddie didn’t complain, just gave a soft pat to Richie’s shoulder. 

“Are you ok?” Eddie asked. 

Richie wasn’t ok. He still felt way too vulnerable considering what happened. He didn’t even feel like talking; his throat felt as if it was crushed under the weight of what had happened. 

Still, he nodded. He felt a little better at least. Being with Eddie always made things better, he realized. How did he ever think that Connor was a good substitute. 

“Good.” Eddie said. “I’m sorry about earlier by the way. I don’t know what I did to upset you, but-“ 

Richie just shook his head. What mattered was that Eddie was here now, and that was good enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it!


End file.
